GOTU (Ch 23: Rescue)
Chapter 23:Rescue Erik and Jordan waddled towards Vincentine,Andrew and Jack."Alright I figured out how the portal works,It's powered by seawater." "Seawater!What kind of portal would need seawater?" "Nevermind that!We need to see where the portal leads us."Erik pointed his flipper to the portal now rising within the middle of the ruined castle. Jordan poured seawater into the bucket beside the machine,the portal released steam as it began to power itself up."Get ready to move guys!"The portal's power raised to 100%,Jordan was the first one to go in. Erik,Vincent,Jack and Andrew jumped in next,on the other side. Two Pure Ones posing as guards were knocked out cold by Jordan. A voice on the PA system spoke directly to the five."So I see your here!"Vincentine looked up as he recognized the voice but he didn't respond."What do you want now!"Erik asked in an angry way. "You have reached my own secret base,my own deathtrap!" "You really want us that bad!?" "Bad enough for me to chicknap your own children."Both Erik and Jordan's thoughts turned to Evan,Holly and Collin. "You want to play like that!So be it!" "I'll be waiting for you two!"Before Seeker signed off the speakers,he again spoke."Nice to see you again Vince!" "What!"Erik,Jordan,and Jack turned to Vincentine."Vince!You know him!?" "Kind of..."Jordan went to the human,who was nearly twice his size. He was able to shove with enough force to make the human trip,his blue eyes burned with rage."You said you were the only one!"He stuck his flipper out,getting ready to punch Vincentine. "Whoa!Jordan!Wait!I can explain when we get back with Elle and the others!"Erik was able to get Jordan's attention away from Vincentine."Jordan!Your aren't going to solve anything if you do this now. Let Vince walk out of this one,I don't blame you for what your doing but your overreacting with this,it's best to listen to him."Erik looked Jordan directly in the eye,making Jordan lower his flipper. "You better have a good reason to get out of this one!"Vincent used his arms to push himself back up,knowing what the young emperor was going through. Jordan and Erik marched down the hallway,with the three humans right behind them."Hey Grandpa!There is a vent over there." Jordan was right as he saw a vent on the other side of the room they arrived in,Lullaby for a Dead man played in the Speakers."That's strange...that song is a masterpiece."Jordan carefully looked around the large room,he saw several bright yellow eyes peaking out of the darkness. He didn't like how they stared at them,it scared him too. As they continued further,the eyes began to grow bigger and bigger. Erik saw the eyes grow bigger too,they both recognized how far the glowing eyes were off the ground."Troodons!" "Great Guin!Run!" The three humans didn't wait to ask questions,they did what the emperor told them to do. The vent was just a few inches away,they weren't going to fit at once. The floor below them given way before they reached the vent,"Ahhh!"The five slid on their backs,disappearing into the darkness. ---- Analysis flew to the west,along with Cleve and Otulissa. Analysis tasked Lyze,Lil and their counterparts to search the northern half of Ambala. Analysis and the other two,will search the southern half. Just as they started their search,the three knew that they were being followed due to a low pitch sound coming from behind them. In the case of Cleve and Otulissa,both of them didn't know what it was but only Analysis did. He looked down at the tag still around his talon. "Elle!I know your following us,I can hear you." "And I thought you were too focused to notice us." "I am an owl after all."Analysis could see five dot like flying shapes,one however was a barn owl."Bell!"Otulissa turned to the bright orange female."You shouldn't be out here!Bell!" "I want to help find Holly and the others." "Your brave kid,but if your mother finds out you were injured..." "I faced danger twice,I know what to expect."Analysis turned his head at the ground as he flapped,"God!Why now!?"He looked to his left side,at Cleve and Otulissa."Cleve!Lissa!You agree on this?" "Analysis!She has a right to prove to you!You should let her."Otulissa said."You can stay then,but don't charge in,if the upcoming battles become violent." Cleve asked a question towards the white feathered raptor."Tell me Analysis!How is it like in your world?" "I'll explain!"Mumble(1) called from the tag."In our world...we live at a place called Antarctica. Nothing but snow and ice sits below us,I could tell you have a place similar. I traveled thousands of miles to bring the truth about myself,I was more of the mistreated one. But I was able to discover the aliens or the humans,who were overfishing in our part of the ocean." "That sounds like one of the greatest adventures I would like to experience." "Yeah it was but it was dangerous as well...I had to face large creatures." "We all had to face them."Both Second and Darker Times Mumble said. "Where do you suggest we look first?"Analysis asked Otulissa. Analysis searched the ground for any sign of Seeker or his children,but to no advil."Hey Pixy!If your there,can you tell how much time we have before nightfall? "About 20 minutes,Analysis."Analysis cursed under his own breath. "I know who would be nice enough to help."Bell called out."Mister Analysis,My dad knows an owl named Mist,living in Ambala." "Bell...If your father knows her,please take us to her." "Certainly!"Bell led the four bigger owls towards the west,coming up to a hollow within a old oak tree. An old spotted owl looked out from the hollow,at first alert but loosing her guard as she saw Outlissa." "Otulissa!Good to see you!"As they got closer,another voice came from inside."Miss Mist,who is that?"Analysis recognized it within seconds."Irena!" "Dad?"Just as the small grey owl poked her head out,Analysis had just landed on the branch to the outside. No words came out of their beaks,Irena ran into her father's wings. "Daddy..." "Don't be afraid,I am here now...everything is safe."Amy and David looked from the round opening."Your her father?" "Yes I am...and you are?" "Oh!Forgive us!Our names are Amy and David...we escaped from Seeker's hideout together with your owlets." "Well thanks!"Analysis introduced himself to Mist,who explained how she could help with all this." "Several days ago,I spotted the very one you were looking for. He was talking to the leader of the Pure Ones,about trust issues or at least that what it sounded like." "Trust issues are what we need to decrease their morale."Cleve was took by what Analysis stated."Morale?" "Fighting sprit!" "Oh..." "Well,know we know what we're dealing with,lets discuss where exactly is his hideout."David answered the question as he could."His hideout is just south of Ambala." "We got little time dad...We all gone two days without food or water."A yell came from Analysis's foot."No!" "Elle!Wait!" "Calm her down!"A struggle could be heard in the background,as several of the futuristic helicopters hovered above. Scott calmly said to the radio."Analysis you better turn that tag off!"Analysis did the human asked. Analysis and his mission was completed,his chicks were safely back in his care. He wanted to help his friends find their own chicks but getting his own away was the primary thing he focused on. He knew it would make him feel selfish and it wasn't the right thing to do,but a father needs to make decisions that he saw best. He thought what he should do as he turned the tag back on."Pixy!I am going to take Richard and Irena back to the Island of Hoole. Cleve,Outlissa,Amy and David will lead you guys." "Got you!Analysis!"Pixy looked over to Davis."What you say we rescue our chicks." "You got it,Pixy."The flying machines flew south at decent speed. Analysis held Irena in his wing and her wing with his own other wing."I was about to teach you how to fly,I guess you learned yourselves." "Well we didn't learn by ourselves."Richard and Irena turned to Mist and bowed. "Miss Mist,thank you for kindly teaching us about Ga'hoole."The old spotted owl bowed in return at the two owlets."You have my gratitude,little ones."Before the three lifted off,Mist took one last spoke at them. "Lad...The tree of Ga'hoole,rest on your wings now." "Don't worry...I'll watch over it with the others." ---- Unknown Location,South of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala 11:59PM Night 3 (D)Erik and (D)Atticus waddled to the Ipad as it displayed the caves. Only (D)Bo,Holly,Angie,Evan,Collin,Terrie and Riney gone into the cave again. (D)Erik:It's been two days since I worked at this place-'' ''-a part of my life I much regret... Saw snakes burst in here, owls start flying away..." I tried to move on and just forget... "But the story is terrible, SO..." The group started to explore deep the cave,until they noticed Collin missing. (Holly)"Hey, where's Collin?" (Evan)"I haven't seen him..." (Evan&Holly)"Collin!?Collin!?" "Guys over here!"Angie called out. There was a big box in the middle of one of the rooms. (Collin)"What could this be? It wasn't here before, it's bigger than me..." (Holly)"Maybe it's a big box!" (Angie)"Obviously it's full of party favors!" (D)Bo:"Fish!" (Terrie)"Gold!" (Evan)"Feathers!" (Riney)"The box! ...what?" (D)Erik:"Falling asleep until a phone starts ringing six inches deep beneath the mess on my desk! Why would they keep a rotten fish up here? Thats Creepy and grotesque..." (Holly)"Maybe we shouldn't touch it-" (Terrie)"Why not? It's just a shady box!" (Evan)"It could be corrosive-" (Angie)"Or even explosive!" (Holly,Angie,(D)Bo)"And nobody knows if it's not safe!" (Terrie)"Fine, okay! Just give me a minute! I'll wrap it back up and-... uh oh..." (D)Erik:"Camera's gone dead... and now I'm wondering if it's all in my head..." (Yes, it's all in your head!) (Holly)"Terrie,you said it'd only take a minute-" (D)Bo:"Maybe it took her instead..." (Holly)"What should we do? I'm good at panicked screeching~" (D)Bo"Let's look for clues. Terrie's got to be near!Holly, would you-" (Holly)"AAAAGH! Oh, sorry—" (Collin)"-go look inside the kitchen...How could he just disappear..." (Holly)"Roger!" (D)Erik:"Where's she going? Screen's not showing-'' ''Could've sworn that camera was fixed..." Holly was grabbed by a tail,she wasn't able to scream. (Collin)"Angie, can you help me?I need you, please, to tell me,where Terrie is before it turns six-" (D)Erik found Terrie tied us with a long tail wrapped around her. She was trying to say something but whatever was holding her slithered away. (D)Erik:"Why's Terrie here? And why's he tied up? What's that sound in my ear?" (Holly)"It's cause the music box stopped!"Holly said poking from the box (D)Erik:"Holly?!" (Holly)"Oh dear! Watch out! He's coming for you!" (D)Erik:"Good thing this door can be LOCKED-" Before Erik could press the door,he was jumpscared and thrown on the floor."No!Please!" Gragg(1) now slithered closer,on his now exposed easy prey. (D)Erik:"Got nowhere to run, and I've got no place to hide!Got no chance to fight or even pray!" (Holly)"He's got to be stopped!" (Evan)"He's too dangerous to live!" (Terrie)"MRRRM-MMM-MMUGHH-MMRRM!" (Holly)"What did she say?" (Evan)"She said, "Watch out for his fangs!" (D)Erik:"A little help would be great!I'm about to be bitten!" (D)Bo:"Look! The Chicks is here to send him back to the cave!" Evan,Angie,Collin,and Holly used themselves to weigh down the snake. Struggling to lose the grip. (Riney)"Hey!Look out for his fangs!Ooh... Too late..."Collin and Holly was bitten one at a time. Both of them dropped to the ground. A loud thump caught all their attention,as the vent above them dropped and hit Gragg(1) on his head. All of them gasped as they saw who it was."Uncle Jordan!" "Daddy!"Both Collin and Holly hugged their father for a short time before they both began to have trouble standing up,drifting out. Jordan found the cause,"They been bit!" Jack dropped from the vent,"That's venom!We have to get them out of here!" The phone on the office deck rung started to ring."Hello!Hello!Hey!I am glad you finally passed the third night!"The sound of clanking metal began to come from the hallway outside."However!I didn't expect this to happen!So it's time for me to come and finish the job!"The power shut down in the room,the clanking metal was growing louder and louder." Vincentine stared from the vent,holding his arms out. Grabbing each chick,Jordan handed to them. He could tell what was coming was not good due to the two faint lights coming from the right hallway. The clanking sound was becoming more rapid. As he handed the last chick,Jordan looked at the snake. Rage once again boiled within him,He took no time to hesitate."So long you big!Slimy!****!" A boom could be heard echoing throughout the cave,he didn't want to do it but he had to do what he had to do."Vincent,Andrew,and Jack began to pull him up into the vent. Just in time too as the clanking sound was really close and the lights shined into the office.(If you hadn't played TJOC,this is basically what it looks like) The robot made a screech so loud and frightening,The chicks had to cover their ears with their flippers. The two lights that shined from it's two eyes turned bright red. It continued to make the defining screech as they crawled through the vent as a fast pace,they had to whisper so that scary robot wouldn't hear them."Great Guin...Imagine what it would have done if I was still in that office." "No telling...Jordan..." "Daddy..."Jordan just smiled as Erik held Evan around his flippers."I'm here son...your okay." Andrew blew the panel coving the vent to the outside."We're safe!"The blue dark sky only surrounded them."We need to get away from this place,it's creeping me out."As they ran,carrying the chicks. They came across a military jeep,which they got into. As Jordan looked behind,more of those scary robotic animatronic began to appear from Seeker's hideout. Their eyes were red and they were making loud cranking sounds with their feets."Get us out of here!Andrew!" "I'm trying!"Andrew had to hotwire the jeep,making the animatronic run closer to it. Andrew wasn't going to get it started fast enough."Screw it!" Jordan looked into the back of the jeep,he searched every crate inside until he found what he was looking for."Frag Out!"He threw the small bomb close to some of the running animatronics. The bomb did some damage to the systems but it was enough. The blast tampered with their eyes for a few seconds,giving Andrew enough time to finally get the jeep started. "Alright!Got it!"The jeep began to start up and drive away into the forest. Along the way,Jordan checked Holly and Collin's breathing."If I had my pack here,I would have treated them already." Meanwhile "Glory!Glory!Glory!Thats all you go for!"Nyra(2) and Nyra(3) had their talons over both the counterparts of Ifghar."But...We had a deal...You said if we provided you with information about the guardians,we would be recognized!"Itghar(1) hooted at the two barn owls."Maybe if you hadn't let those four get away,we would have honored you." "Forget them...they're just gleeking about lad." "It wasn't our fault that they got away."Ifghar(1) walked away from the rest of the Pure Ones. He suddenly felt lightheaded,like he was having a fever. He covered his own owl eyes,stumbing until he tripped over a barn owl who was munching on mice."Are you stupid lad!Watch where your laying your feathers!"His sudden headache with the pain slowly began to ease."Sorry mate!I'll try to be careful next time." As Ifghar regained his senses,he felt himself craving something that he never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but like a spark plug,a flashback began to play. In the flashback,he saw himself back at Dark Fowl Academy with Gragg,his so called long time friend. The snake approached him,and drove his fangs into his friend. He fell to his back,going yeep on the ground from the shock. "Gragg!"He knew why he gone down that path for glory,it was almost like Gragg was controlling him,keeping him from fighting back."He walked towards one of the boulders,seperating Seeker's hideout."He walked down the hall into the office,only to find a stained floor."From that point on,he knew that Gragg was dead. From the way,He was able to regain his senses. Whatever Gragg did to him,he still remembered who side he was on right now,He still had duties to perform. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers